Shattered Pasts
by Isaac Stones
Summary: 2 years after XANA is defeated the gang is broken up after an argument freshmen year and now their sophomores still split up! XANA returns along with a new friend long forgotten... Isaac Hopper, Aelita's older (and technically now) twin brother.
1. 1989

a/n: Hello, I am Isaac and am new to Code Lyoko fanfic so if you don't like the story don't hate me for it. You can leave any review you'd like I'm not one of those 'Only Say The Good Things!' kinda guy but, this is not a Mary-lin... Or is it Mary-sue... Whatever!

Anyway Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Code Lyoko characters only the OCs

Read on!

* * *

Have you ever heard the old saying

_"There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered."_

Never heard of it? Well this saying was false when I returned home...

* * *

**~Flashback~** [Hopper's cottage December 25th, 1989]

Awe Christmas, the best day of the year. Well, not this year anyway.

"Come On Isaac! Let's Go Out To Play!" My little sister Aelita begged.

My sister is eight years old and is a little bit of a hand full if you ask me. She's got my mom's emerald green eyes and Pink hair to be exact.

Me on the other hand, I'm sixteen and I've got my dad's white and silver hair and his icy blue eyes.

"Ok, Ok Aelita! Lemme get my snow shoes on."

* * *

Once we were outside we began building a snowman while mom and dad had their own time together in the cottage.

We finally pushed the torso on top only to have it knocked off by incoming snowballs. We looked over to see our parents smiling and laughing as they began to throw more to word us as we ducked behind the decapitated snowman. This meant war!

I made snowballs as fast as I could while Aelita threw them, she's a really good shot!

"HaHaHa! Gotcha Mommy!" She yelled as she pounced on top of her with a small snowball.

"Yes, but now I've got you! Tickle Attack!" She replied grabbing Aelita and began tickling her senseless making her squeal.

Dad and I simply laughed as we heard them laugh, this is why I love spending time with family. Sadly... This didn't last...

We hear a car coming toward the house and dad tells us to go inside but! I'm a teenager meaning I ignore him and stay.

Three men in black suits stepped out of the van that is now parked ten feet in front of us. They begin to walk forward cracking their necks and fingers, this isn't going to end well.

As they were around two or three feet away my dad swung knocking one of them on the ground with a bloody nose. The second one threw a punch but, missed. Thankfully my dad was a boxing champion at Kadic. The third one ran towards the cotage, I followed.

When I got there he had mom over his shoulder unconcious and Aelita was nowhere to be seen. I ran after him and tackled him as soon as he walked outside. I broke his nose and pulled my mom inside only to be knocked out from behind...

* * *

I wake up to a bright light and an annoying humming sound. I'm strapped to what feels like an opperating table. My mom was nowhere at all, I'm alone...

A door behind me unlocks and then opens revealing the guy that I beat the snot out of earlier. He has two bandages over his nose and a tishue up his left nostril.

"You've got guts kid." He said spining the table around and then wheeled me out the door and down the long white hallway with doors on each side marked with numbers. Then we reached the final door.

There was what looked like an eye of some sort imprinted on it and then it hit me! Dad's project! XANA! He told me he'd abandon it years ago because it was to dangerous and it had it's own mind.

The door flung open revealing a large computer with a hologram of four different landscapes or sectors? Whatever it's just a really cool looking thing. He dragged me over to a large pair of doors and pressed a button with an arrow pointing down, an elevator. I squirmed as it rose floor to floor. I snapped the band on my left wrist, then my right! now for my legs and I'm out! As the door opened and the man turned to me I quickly put my arms down to make it looked like I was still strapped down.

Once we reached the third floor he began to push me out. When we were completely out I used my legs to kick him in the chest making him hit his head on the wall and knocking him out. I unstrapped the one around my chest then hopped off the table. Now to find my family!

* * *

As I crept down the halls of this place I can't help but, wonder.

_"Where The Heck Am I!?" _I thought to myself.

I rounded the next turn revealing three men in lab coats and a large tube that looked like some sorta teleporter. They were babbling about something called Lyoko. Another thing hit me like a smack to the back of the head!

Lyoko is the digital land my father was talking about! He'd said it was almost complete and... I remember the data to finish it! That's why they took me! I need to get out of here like, Now!

As I started to back up I bumped into something or rather someone. I turned around to see the guard I'd knocked out just like a minute ago.

"Hey! Didn't I just knock you out!?" I asked running around the next turn.

I ran into an open door and shut it to a crack. The guard walked by looking around but, not in the rooms. After a couple minutes I peeked back out and tiptoed back toward the cylinder.

I turned the corner and saw that it was opened and there was no one around so I decided to look _into_ it. Ha! See what I did there?

I stepped inside only to have the doors slam shut behind me. "Hey Let Me Out You Dumb Goons!" I shouted pounding and kicking on the door.

"Transfer test subject Alpha" A woman's voice said from what sounded like an intercom... The voice sounded familiar.

"Scanner test subject Alpha" A weird looking light like some sort of laser or scanner moved up and down twice over my body then a bright light.

"Virtualization!"

* * *

a/n: Well there's chapter one, please R&R next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Monsters, towers, and XANA oh my!

a/n: Ok chapter 2! Isaac's first time on Lyoko! Wonder what'll happen? R&R

* * *

"Virtualization"

All I see is a bright light then nothing.

My particles are broken down and then regenerated on Lyoko.

I feel myself drop and I land on my back painfully, "ouch!" I say to myself rubbing my back as I stand up and take a look at my surroundings.

I'm in what looks like a desert, a digital desert might I add.

I looked down at myself in my digital recantation. I have what looked like: a thin blue hoodie with a large white star on the front and black elbow pads, a pair of fingerless black and blue gauntlets, black cargo pants with blue knee guards, and lastly a pair of black boots with white lining

"Subject Alpha?" I hear the voice ask from above.

"Ok, first my name is Isaac, second where the heck am I!?" I yelled looking around.

I put my hands on my hips and tap my foot waiting for an answer. I feel something on my hip, it feels like a holster for a pistol. I grab on to it and take it out revealing a wicked looking blue and white blaster of some sort. I point it at a dead tree and fire blowing a couple of branches off.

"Nice!" I say to myself then I noticed a digital screen on the right side showing the numbers _"49/150"_ then I realized that this thing takes ammo when I saw three clips on my belt and something else a little more interesting... Daggers.

I put the pistol back in it's holster and unsheathed the daggers. They were incredible! Light blue and white blades on the front with a black handle, then even better the ends looked like they could connect! I clipped them together and sure enough they fit perfectly! I had a twin sided sword or blade or just somethin' awesome!

Then a red beam zipped past my face and hit a nearby rock. I looked over to see some sort of Blok with the eye of XANA in the center. I turned to it and spun my Duel I'll call it in a circle as it fired more lasers. I deflected the last one hitting it dead center blowing the Blok to bits!

"Boom! What's next?" I asked no one in particular as I split my Duel back into two separate daggers.

I was answered by a laser to the back knocking me off my feet. I turned around to see another Blok.

"Ok. didn't see that coming." I said grabbing my daggers off the ground and turned around only to see it was gone. I hear something else behind me, shouldn't have turned around.

I spun around to be met with a huge freaking Krab!

"Awe Great!" I yelled running for my life only to end up hitting something. The Blok from earlier.

I took a hit to the left arm, "Ouch This Stuff Hurts!"

I ran toward what looked like a huge tower that had an odd white glow emanating from it. My dad told me about monsters I think but... Towers! The way out of this place also I can go sector to sector using them! Yes!

I take another hit to the leg this time and fall into the tower out cold...

* * *

On the outside...

A scientist runs to the super calculator to switch of the super computer.

"I need to... Turn this thing... Off... Why didn't we listen to Hopper?!" He asked himself between breaths as he typed in the code and opened the large titanium doors.

The calculator was lit up and was letting of a loud humming sound as purple sparks flew from it. The scientist reached the switch and opened the panel and as he pulled the lever a black substance like sludge entered through his mouth, nose, and ears causing him to fall on his back and flicker like static on an old TV with no signal. When he stopped shaking, he opened his eyes revealing the eye of XANA.

He let out a laugh and raised his hand to the calculator. His hand began to glow purple as lighting flew from it and into the calculator frying it. "As long as I have a body, and the other computer stays online I can't die!"

* * *

I feel something happening around me... Like the lights were being sucked away... Everything is growing darker and... Darker... I'm going to sleep... Now...

* * *

**~25 years later~ **[Kadic academy, August 13th, 2014]

-Odd's p.o.v-

"Wow, two years. Two years since I moved. Two years since I've seen my friends. Two years since we defeated XANA... I can't wait to see them again! I hope that they remember me!" I said to myself walking into my old dorm room, it's the first day of the school year! "I can't wait to see everyone at breakfast!"

I opened the door revealing my best friend, Ulrich! I had to wake him in the best way possible. I took off my backpack and took out Kiwi, my little diggity dog. I set him next to Ulrich, he started licking his face and he instantly knew who it was.

He started to chuckle, "Kiwi stop! Hehe. That tickles!" He cried as he stopped and hoped down Ulrich looked up and stared at me. "Odd!?"

"The one and only!" I yelled out and I held open my arms.

He pulled me into a tight embrace after not seeing me for two years, after all we are best friends. I just hope the other one will be just as happy to see me...

a/n: Ok there's chapter 2! I wonder what the others will think when they see Odd again. R&R


	3. We're getting the gang back together!

a/n: last chapter was a bit short but, this one will be longer I swear! R&R

* * *

-William's p.o.v-

It's been two years since we've, or rather, they've beaten XANA and it's been two years since they'd broken apart.

"This stinks." I said as I walked toward the cafeteria.

The only other Lyoko warrior still here besides me is Ulrich, good thing that after two years we've become good friends. I walk inside only to see Ulrich sitting with the new guy. I smiled grabbed my tray and got my food, then I went to sit next to them. After two years Ulrich's grown in height, he's 5' 11" now and instead of his usual clothing he wears: pale green Orians, a tan t-shirt with a band logo on it, green cargo pants, and a brown bandana around his neck. Also no he's not in a gang.

I've grown a couple inches and am now 6' 2" and I wear: a red t-shirt with a black 'W' on the front, a brown jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Also I've grown a gotee.

As I walked toward them I realized the hair cut that the new kid had. "Odd…" I asked myself. He was a tad bit taller than last time I saw him, he looks about 5' 8" with the same Lyoko style hair cut he's had since forever. He's wearing: A dark purple long-sleeved shirt with a record disc on it, a pair of black sneakers, and a pair of neon purple shorts.

When I was behind him I flicked him in the back of the neck causing him to flinch. "Hey Odd how you been?"

He turned around ready to knock my teeth out till he saw it was me causing him to laugh. "William! How you been?"

"good you?"

"I'm fine now that I'm back… So where is everybody else?"

Ulrich and I hung our heads.

Ulrich spoke first, "Well, Jeremie has been enrolled in a gifted school since last year, Yumi… Moved back to Japan, and Aelita is on tour with the Subdigitals."

Odd frowned seeing everyone was gone. "Hey cheer up pal you've still got us!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder getting him to smile.

"Yeah good point Will, we've still got us!" He yelled as he picked up his cereal bowl and chugged it. Ulrich and I simply laughed when we saw the milk mustache left on his face.

"What is there something on my face?"

* * *

-Aelita's p.o.v-

As our tour bus pulled into the parking lot of a large hotel I let out a sigh. We were back in France, and Kadic is only three miles away from here.

"Something wrong Aelita?" Chris asked as he walked by me.

"Well.. I just miss my friends. I mean I've been gone for two years now and I've only heard from Yumi. Not Odd, or Ulrich, or William, or… Jeremie." I said trying not to cry as I remembered them.

Chris smiled, "Well… You wanna go back to Kadic?"

I shot up from my seat, "Really!?"

He chuckled, "Sure! I mean we're going to be here for the next two or three weeks so why don't you go see them?"

Couldn't help but, hug him. He's been like a father or a brother to me. "Oh Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"OK you're welcome! We'll go after breakfast ok?"

"Ok! Kadic Here I Come!"

* * *

-Jeremie's p.o.v-

"Kadic Here I Come!" I yelled out the window as I drove into the parking lot.

It's been two years since I've seen everyone. Two years since we beat XANA. Two years since… I've seen Aelita…

I opened my car door and took a deep breath taking in the fresh air and the smell of leaves. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the main desk in the office to register.

I'm still my same 5' 6" self but, I'm wearing a green turtle neck, a pair of white tennis shoes, and pair of ripped blue jeans. And no I'm not a punk I've just worn them out.

After I checked in and finished unpacking in my stuff in my old room and headed to breakfast.

As I walked outside I saw someone I hadn't seen in two years… Yumi...

* * *

-Yumi's p.o.v-

I can't believe I'm back after two years! I can't wait to see Ulrich again! Wait what? Oh who am I kidding he's all I could think about since I moved. As I walk through the courtyard someone catches my attention.

"Jeremie?" I ask out loud.

"Yumi! How you been?" He asked back running over to me.

"Great you?"

"I'm fine... Do um... You forgive from well..."

"Yes I do but, that's all behind us no come on let's see if we can find Ulrich and William."

We walked into the cafiteria to hear the sound of laughter. We looked to our right and saw three boys laughing at something and then I noticed something else the third boys hair cut "Odd?" I asked aloud.

"Huh? Who called my name?" He asked turning around revealing the other two boys' faces, Ulrich and William.

"Yumi!?" Ulrich asked nearly jumping over the table.

"Yes Ulrich?"

"H-Hi..."

"Hello! Am I invisable or something!?" Jeremie asked flapping his arms around and jumping.

"Yeah Einstein we see you" Odd said patting him on the back.

"Well... What do you guys wanna do..." William asked shrugging his shoulders as he put his feet on the table.

"I know!" A familiar voice yelled from behind them.

They turned to see a girl standing at about 5' 6" with pink hair in a ponytail with two longer strands hanging down from each side. She's wearing a checkered black and pink tank top, a shout pink skirt with black and pink leggings, fingerless pink gloves, a pair of black head phones with pink 'A's on each side, and lastly a pair of pink sneakers.

"Aelita!?" The group yelled in unison.

"Well, duh! How've you been?" She asked before getting the life squeezed out of her by her old friends.

"I'd be thinking you'd forget us after becoming world famous miss Stones." Odd said letting go of her.

"Of course not! I'd never be able to forget my friends _especially_ my best friends" She replied wrapping her arms around William and I.

"Well, the question still stands..." Ulrich started, "...What do we wanna do?"

"I've got it!" Odd said raising his hand in the air.

"What?" The we asked in unison.

"I'll tell you if! You promise not to yell."

"Well... Go on." I said with a questionable look.

"Wanna go and explore Lyoko?"

* * *

a/n: Oh boy! Everyone's back and Odd wants to go back to Lyoko! Wonder what the others will say in response? Guess you'll have to wait till ch4 huh?


End file.
